


Shine Bright Like A Diamond

by welcomebackpartyhardy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomebackpartyhardy/pseuds/welcomebackpartyhardy
Summary: With her notorious cat burglar of a father sick and held hostage by a former employer, the Reader must take on the mantle of the Black Cat in order to pay off his debts and regain his freedom. All this whilst navigating high school, new found friendships, a secret identity, and maybe…love?





	1. Atlas

_You stood on the edge of your apartment building, the chill of an Autumn breeze making the already inching goosebumps on your arms worse. You were nervous, anxious, maybe even a little scared…ok maybe a lot scared. This was it, your first time at it alone, and you sure felt alone now, the night air swallowing you up as you scanned the skyline of New York City from your little patch of Queens._

_You reassured yourself one last time before making the big leap, remembering the skills your father had practically ingrained into you over the years: stealth, determination, speed, a quick wit, slight of hand, combat, and charm. Those were the tools your father passed on to you, and now in his greatest time of need you were going to make him proud. Sure, he let you tag along once or twice on a job, sometimes he’d even let you practice down in Time Square with his supervision. Him, charming tourists out of their wallets as you caressed their pockets smooth as silk. Tiny you looking out during heist jobs, him practically being your private professor of computers/tech so you’d better understand vault systems and the tech he’d so ingeniously crafted to get the job done easier, anything it took to survive. The pressure was great but he had always believed in you._

_You secured the night vision goggles of your own making to your face, flicked your fingers twice, the retractable claws of your suit giving way; it was now or never. You took a deep breathe and let yourself fall consumed by the darkness of the Black Cat…_

_**[Student AV Club anchor #1** : In other news, last night New York’s biggest one man diamond heist in history took place along with another Spidey sighting! **]**_

_**[Anchor #2:** That’s right Adam. At around 12 p.m. The NYPD reported that an unknown suspect stole what is believed to have been 400 million dollars worth of diamonds from within the International Gem Tower and the vaults of the Diamond Dealers Club of New York City **]**_

_**[Anchor#1:** The thief managed to go undetected for a majority of the heist until what the authorities believe was a misstep on the last leg of the DDC’s security measures: an infrared laser cage. Witnesses outside the Gem Tower reported however, that here was a quick and some would say spectacularly acrobatic altercation between New York’s newest and baddest cat burglar and Spider-Man. What a sight, huh Claire!? **]**_

_**[Anchor #2:** No doubt about it Adam! Unfortunately the thief, who authorities and the Daily Bugle are are now dubbing the Black Cat, DID get away. Lets hope if there’s a next time, the hero of Queens can put the cat..back in the bag. **]**_

          As much as you wanted to hear the school AV Club’s amateur reporters talk about your wild accomplishments for the night and lavish in your victory, you couldn’t help but admit to yourself that you were just too damn tired and too sad to do either. Even though the events of last night should have freed your father from his captors, your success in pulling off their supposed one time impossible heist, did not. Instead they decided to give you ONE more extremely vague heist, one even more ridiculous than the last to truly set your father free. And your father’s time as it was, was already falling short. For now though, you had to do what any other 16 almost 17 year old kid had to do and that was go to school. 

In fact it was the second semester of your Junior year. Your backpack added more weight to your already Atlas-like shoulders, the hoodie over your head masking your dark circles in a cotton shadow and hiding a mess of un-brushed hair. No one would notice of course, hardly anyone talked to you here. You had transferred almost a year ago this year being your second. Your father had fallen sick shortly after being released from prison, leaving the two of you no choice but to move in with your Aunt Dalma. You left everything you knew from your Brooklyn apartment to her slightly bigger one in Queens. You’d never known your mother, and your father’s sister was the only family you had left. You needed her help looking after him and your father couldn’t really look after you anymore. Not that he ever really did outside of training you in the art of cat burglary. 

He’d spend most of his days scoping new targets to heist, getting blueprints, hacking systems, developing strategies, choreographing precise movements to by pass laser security in the comfort of your living room, holed up later in his own room tinkering away perfecting his signature code breakers, wall crawlers, laser cutters, etc., and negotiating new deals with bosses in exchange for a percentage of whatever he’d manage to steal was worth. Although he’d earned pretty hefty cuts, you couldn’t lie to yourself or him hide well enough the fact that he had gambled most of, if not all, his earnings leaving you with barely enough to scrape the barrel and have enough for at least a roof over your heads. Despite this, you’d often stay up all night waiting for him to get back at ungodly hours, still loving your father very much even in his absence and with his irresponsibility. Cat burglary was the only thing that truly tied you to him.

The one good thing that came from the move however, was finding out that the tech and science your father had taught and passed down to you and your ever assessing brain was that it made you a virtual robotics, computer, and programming genius; genius enough to be able to attend Midtown. Although it had been a lonely sophomore year, you enjoyed distracting yourself from your personal problems with constant learning. You didn’t have to think about how your family would manage to pay for your father’s treatments while figuring out a new algorithm for your programming final or learning enough chemistry (even if it wasn’t your strong suit) to perfect your dad’s smoke bombs. You didn’t have to wonder if you and your Aunt could scrape up enough money to pay for food and rent if you were too busy trying to figure out the faulty mechanics that were ruining the fluid movement of the prosthetic robotic hand you were making for robotics shop. 

It had all gotten to be too much however when The Boss who had ratted your dad out to the authorities and had been responsible for his imprisonment came calling. He only spoke through phone calls and he apparently wanted money back that your father had, unbeknownst to you, stolen from him and then some. But there was no way you and your Aunt Dalma could get a measly chunk of that kind of money and your father was in no state to pull off the alternative heist in exchange for settling of his debts, so in a moment of desperation you took your father’s debt upon yourself. The Boss had his minions kidnap your father and hold him for ransom in the meantime. His days were numbered without your Aunt and you there to take care of him even if you practically begged them to give him proper care in your absence. When they had allowed you to see him the night of your more than successful diamond heist, he looked much too haggard and tired to bare. 

  


The memory of it was vivid and painful, consuming your mind as you walked down the crowded hall to your locker. The first period warning bell however, snapped you back to earth as you found you had mindlessly arrived at your locker, staring at it’s open grates blankly for what probably had been longer than most people would. A small clearing of a throat caught your attention and you turned to look at its source. It was Ned Leeds, the always joyful kid from last year’s robotics period, his best friend with the perfectly gelled and curled hair who was almost attached to his hip, beside him as usual.

“Are you alright?” he said, a concerned smile on his face. You gave him one back as convincingly as you could, “Yeah, I-I’m fine. Just…really tired that’s all.” He gave a small nod looking not so convinced but still friendly as you had often observed him to be,“Alright… Hope I see you in robotics class again! Get some sleep soon _._ ” With a small wave and a gentle chuckle he turned to go, his friend exchanging a small sympathetic but sleepy smile with you as he followed along to whatever class they probably shared. You stood there a little surprised, you hadn’t thought anyone ever really noticed you. Ned had never really talked to you either, maybe once or twice when he needed to borrow a tool you had sitting idly at your work table. The short exchange brought a strange feeling that you’d never felt before; the idea of someone noticing you, let alone caring, warmed you.

As robotics class rolled around you took your usual spot in the back right corner of the shop, only this time however your neighbors were Ned and his friend. They shot kind familiar smiles your way as they walked in at the final warning bell for last period. You smiled back, the confusion at the attention obvious on your face. Ned turned around to speak across the ways to his pal who sat at the work area next to you. “I’m so hyped! We finally got robotics during the same period dude. Now we can work on all _THOSE_ things we’ve been talking about! We’ll finish so many projects in no time now. That will definitely free up LEGO building time.” His friend gave a strangely warning cough and followed it with a light chuckle. “Yeah man, lets just not talk about THAT right now,” He said as his eyes rolled slightly in your direction, “BUT I did _JUST_ get a new model of the Poe Dameron X-Wing!” You pondered the eye movement suspiciously as Ned caught the suggestion and went along with changing the subject. “NO WAY!? WE HAVE TO HANG OUT SOON AND START IT! I hope the _internship_ this year doesn’t take up most of your free time again”, he said. You caught faint babble from time to time over last year about the guy’s Stark Internship way too many times. Mostly from people like Flash Thompson who doubted if he really even had one in the first place. Ned’s voice suddenly caught your attention after you had managed to tune out their conversation.

“Oh umm btw, we were wondering if maybe you’d like to sit with us at lunch tomorrow? It’s totally cool if you cant, I know some people don’t have the same lunch period. We just thought you might like to join us, not to sound mean or anything but you don’t seem to have any friends. Nobody should like eat alone so we though why not just bless us with your company!? Our friend MJ usually sits with us too…kinda. You’d probably like her!” He seemed like a nice enough kid, you weren’t offended at all. You were honestly a little shocked, again, that anyone even noticed you. You had kept to yourself most of the time because your life and your father were too hectic, infamous, and quite honestly shameful to let people know you were the daughter of New York’s best cat burglar. 

You looked at his friend to asses the sincerity of the invitation. A very sweet and assuring look was written on his face, the light freckles and the brown of his irises seemed to impossibly smile at you too. “Umm yeah sure. I don’t mind. Not eating alone might be nice for a change. I’m (y/n) btw. I don’t think we’ve ever really met or spoken to each other, I’m sorry” you said, extending your hand to Ned and then his friend. Ned gave a happy giggle as he shook your hand and introduced himself, the excitement of making a new friend evident in his bright grin and blushing cheeks. “ _It’s nice to meet you (y/n)_ ,” the friend replied, the almost dancingly high tone of his voice taking you by surprise, “ _I’m Peter, Peter Parker._ ”  Maybe this year wouldn’t be as lonely as the last…


	2. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The reader recalls the fateful night she and Spider-Man duked it out for the first time, and speaking of firsts, finds walls coming down_

It scared you really. The idea of making friends. You never really feared talking to people, you were quite good at it actually and you liked them. You liked watching them for all their cons and all their pros. But you just never dared to get too close to anyone, except your father of course, to be burned. You weren’t even particularly close to your Aunt either, as hard as she tried to get close to you, it always felt like the only thing between you was an awkward respect and awareness of each other. You had enough on your plate to be having friends to worry about and it only seemed that things were piling up higher and higher. Even with your Aunt’s help, her act of aloofness however, infuriated you and added more to the list of things you seemed to worry about. She pretended as if nothing was absolutely wrong, like her brother wasn’t god knows where kept for ransom and away from her home, it only added to your feeling of solitude in suffering. 

The day before at school had been an act of momentary weakness, probably even loneliness when you’d accepted to sit at  lunch with Ned and Peter. These days _had_ been exceptionally lonely, you came home after long school days and long evening rounds of pick pocketing (even if you had promised your Aunt you’d quit) to an empty apartment. Your aunt was too busy keeping up 3 jobs to ever be home, her only state of presence was always in a state of sleep. Not even the occasional beep from your dad’s medical equipment making a peep now. It was a cold hollow kind of lonesomeness that would hit you right in the chest when you’d unlock your door to be met with no one. Plus the waiting for instructions for the next big heist constantly buzzed around in your skull, amplifying how alone you felt in tackling your biggest problem. 

  


So as you approached the back table of the cafeteria where you’d often seen Peter and Ned  frequent, you took a bigger than usual breathe of anxious air and sat waiting at an empty table. You thought they would have been there by the time you had arrived and a small doubting voice in the back of your head kept wondering if maybe they had forgotten you. To hush it the best you could, you decided to slip your headphones over your ears and think about something you hadn’t given much thought to since it happened: your quick but thrilling fight with Spider-Man. 

_The dark thumping of a bass line in the song that over took your senses made you recall the hard pounding of your heart as you found yourself sticking to the side of the ever sparkling Gem Tower, the heavy sack of diamonds secured to the belt of your suit. During the entirety of the heist the most overwhelming feeling had been one of breathlessness. You had quickly made it out of the laser cut hole you had made previously and out into the blustering cold air you caught every breathe you could. You stayed gripped in place to the smooth glass of the building for what felt like hours, breathing in and out before a small and bizarre laugh of relief took over your body. You had done it, you had done your father proud, freed him so you thought. It died quickly of course when you heard an airy voice disrupt the symphony that had been your laughter and the blowing wind._

_“ What’s up, Spider got your tongue?” it said with a chuckle as you felt whoever it had been hover behind you. You turned, only to be met with a pair of giant white eyes and an overwhelming amount of red and blue. Your instincts kicked into high gear immediately as you recognized New York’s most beloved superhero. You released the grip on all your wall crawlers, shooting straight down the side of the tower like a rocket until you shot a grip hook to the nearest building and swung toward it. You heard the unmistakable sound of Spider-Man’s web shooters launch webbing to follow you. As you landed on the nearest roof top you ran for it ready to make the next leap until you felt something grip your ankle._

_“Oh no no no, you’re not getting away that easy!”, Spidey said as he yanked the web he’d caught your foot with, you felt your body hit the ground like a tree trunk. You spun around quickly as he dragged you towards him, kicking him in the face as he tried to reach for you, launching him a few feet away from your place on the ground. Standing up slightly crouched, claws unfurled, you prepared yourself for a fight. “Sorry Spidey but you’re gonna have to kill me before you get these babies off of me. Don’t yah know diamonds are a girl’s best friend?” you said, laughingly. You didn’t know where the strange cheesy confidence came from but you caught yourself by surprise and apparently Spider-Man as well. You noticed one of the eyelits of his suit raise in surprise. He gave a faint chuckle as he began approaching slowly, a funny kind of swagger in each step._

_“Sorry m'am, but if you don’t got a receipt for those ,” he said with an almost squeaking tone as he launched himself at you, “I’m afraid I can’t just let you go!” He managed to get a grip on your arm for two seconds before you stunned it away and began throwing punches at his sides and high kicks at his head. He managed to dodge a majority of them, a few punches making contact with his ribcage. He caught a break from your fury when he found an opening to back flip away and to try a new method. He launched super quick and semi-wide web nets at you, underestimating the speed at which you could leap, roll and bend your body to dodge the sticky traps._

_“Woooaahh! And I thought I was bendy! This is kinda fun.” he said giggling in the most irritating manner as he continued to rapidly shoot at you. You gave out a incredulous huff at his childish delight, only the pause to let it out had allowed for one of the small web nets to plaster one of your hands against a near by air conditioning unit. “Gotcha!” he said, raising his hand to attempt to catch the other until he saw you do the impossible and something YOU didn’t think was possible. With your free hand you took a wild chance and used the claws of your suit to tear through the sticky netting and free the other only to be momentarily surprised that it had worked. “WHAT THE FUCK!? THESE THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IMPERVIOUS TO TEARING A-AND METAL!”he screamed._

_You gave a triumphant smile and reached for the belt on your suit. What you pulled out was a small silver ball, giving it a quick turn and a toss you simply shouted “Catch!” In a blurred state of shock as he stared at his torn web net, Spider-Man actually HAD caught the ball. As it landed in his hand a cloud of pink gas burst forth floating about his head, a funny kind of shriek escaping from his mouth as he realized what he’d just fallen for. As you watched his body slowly inch down to its knees and fall, you approached him chuckling to yourself as he began to unconsciously babble. Before launching yourself on to another rooftop to the drop the Boss had indicated, you simply uttered a soft, “Sweet dreams Spiderboy.”_

  


The memory was suddenly shattered when you heard the high tone of Peter’s voice break through with a “Hey y/n!” You shook your head a little startled and turned in your seat to greet him. “Oof! Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming,” he said with a laugh, “And for being late, we got a little too enthusiastic doing a chemistry project and lost track of time” finished Ned as he set his tray down on the table. “Ah and look who’s right on time too” Ned continued with a laugh as you all turned to look at whoever was approaching. “Y/n this is Michelle, but we call her MJ. MJ this is y/n, she’s the girl from robotics class we were telling you about!” Peter said. He waved his hand between the two of you as he made the introduction. MJ was a rather statuesque almost scrawny girl covered in layers and layers of comfy but uniquely stylish clothes, a cascade of flowing brown curling hair that seemed almost effortlessly but still prettily tied back framed her face. A section of it fell softly over one side, and it was a beautiful face, a wise, confident, and even charming spark lingered in her eyes. All of this however, was masked simultaneously by an almost bored and tired smirk which you assumed was kept there as a defense mechanism. Something about her however gave you an air of comfort and maybe even understanding. 

“Hey. Nice to meet you.”she said. Her voice a little dead pan but still light and kind, all while extending her long slender hand to you. You shook it, a warm feeling rising to reveal itself as a blush on your cheeks as you gifted her a smile. “So what did these losers do to get someone as cool as you to join their two man island of misfits,” she said nodding at your headphones, “you gotta be cool if you’re blasting Depeche Mode these days.” You gave out a light laugh and replied, “Umm not much, just thought it would be nice to eat around people for a change. They seemed nice enough to be around.” She nodded a few more times with a small grin on her face, clutching the small batch of books she had come in with to her chest. 

“I’ve seen you around before in the library during lunch period, you’re always drawing buildings and stuff. You wanna be an architect or something?” She said, something about the overly curious look in her eye made you squirm in your seat a little, it was almost as if she was trying to look through you. “Not really just, umm- it uh reminds me of my dad. He was in engineer for a while when I was little. I used to like looking at his blueprints”, you replied. She noticed the way speaking about your father made you uncomfortable and dropped the subject, “Well don’t hang around these two for too long, the NERD might rub off on you.” She walked down to the end of the table and sat, only to open a book and start reading, seeming as if she had turned on a switch that whisked the world away. 

You hadn’t noticed yourself smiling at her for too long a time. You had just met a kindred soul and you couldn’t help it. “Told you you’d like her” said Ned. You blushed again, as you turned to hide your face you caught Peter looking at you with a sweet smile. Maybe making friends wasn’t so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to anyone who may be taking the time to read my little story! Especially the young bi girls who this is meant for ♡


	3. Brutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The reader starts to feel less alone in the world, her new found friendship with Peter and Ned making troubled times much easier. Realizing Peter just may be her closest friend and that she may have blossoming feelings for Michelle, how will she deal when life reminds her that not all good things are meant to last…_

_Weeks passed after the initial Peter/Ned lunch and you found yourself genuinely liking the idea of friends and daring to even admit that yes, Ned and Peter maybe kinda **were** your friends. They asked you how you were every day and made sure to fill your days with laughter when it was particularly rough one even if it was for an unspoken reason. You knew they suspected there was much about your life that you rather left unsaid and you appreciated them for not pressuring it out of you. You’d grown especially close to Peter since you started taking the subway to and sometimes back home with him after realizing you lived not far from each other._

 You’d spend the rides there talking about how similar your current situations were (you could only tell him so much of course. No one could know you were a cat burglar with an even more infamous thief for a dad, and you always got the lingering feeling Peter had something to hide but you didn’t hold it against him) and the things that brought joy into your often hectic busy lives. He invited you to his movie/study nights with Ned, sometimes MJ showed up and you found yourself finding them a huge comfort on days where the anxiety for the big call from The Boss or your aunt’s absence or the unknown state of your father’s well being was especially strong. You even found yourself missing Peter, especially on days where you had to be home in an empty apartment. You had to admit it: he was your best friend.  


But MJ, MJ was a completely different story. It had become often that most lunches became time split evenly with her and the boys (Ned would argue the “evenly” while Peter laughed). When you spent them sitting with her, they were spent enjoying the sound of her voice as she spoke passionately about her fondness for literature, especially the works of the Brontes and James Baldwin (she smiled so brightly when you told her you felt the same way reading the works of Cisneros and Isabel Allende, that they were your home). It’d just be the two of you cooped up between bookshelves, legs crossed on the itchy school carpet or the smooth hard-wood of her bedroom floor surrounded by piles of books she had chosen for you to borrow. And you read them, every single last one of them, cherishing each page as you turned them knowing the girl who suggested them too you loved them so much. Your favorite part of spending time with her though was when she read her favorite excerpts to you aloud in the most emotive voice no one else had the privilege of hearing. It endeared her even more to you when you could see her heart visibly race when you’d find yourself debating with her (the last one being the debate on which was the superior Austen work). Deep down though you were scared of her in the best way possible. The way she looked at you made you feel like an open book and although you _so badly_ wanted to be read, wanted your truths and your stories to be spilled out to someone who was more than worthy, you couldn’t let MJ know. Wouldn’t anyone be disappointed in your life of thievery?

But you gave her the little pieces of you that were important, bringing her stacks of your most cherished CD’s. Copies of _Disintegration_ , _Roman Candle,_ and _Dirty_ placed in her delicate hands, albums you thought she’d enjoy and which you explained brought you a space peace that was your own when times were rough. And by the way she’d so excitedly talk to you about certain tracks the next day, she really did enjoy them. She especially enjoyed the lyrics, “God that line! _I got static in my head/The reflected sound of everything/Tried to go to where it led/But it didn’t lead to anything._ It’s pure fucking poetry, y/n thank you! Never stop suggesting songs to me, you’re freakishly good at sending me the songs I need in particular moments.”she’d said. “ _Of course_ MJ, Anytime.” you promised her. You felt like heaven had finally given you a little mercy, given you the space to breathe when the two of you would lay on her giant bed, taking up as much space as you could and simply listened while the world fell away. But the blisses of friendship and the comfort of what you suspected was love for MJ couldn’t last forever.

  


The Boss as he was only ever known to you, rang right before bed time after your weekly movie night with Peter and Ned. He most definitely held up on the promise that your final task would be the most impossible one you or someone as experienced as your father could ever possibly face. “I need you to steal something from Stark Industries.” He said. You let out an understandably shocked “W H A T!?” “Hey hey hey no lip, _brat_ or your pops really gets it this time. We need you to steal one of Tony Stark’s old arc reactors, preferably the one he stopped using before whatever fancy shmancy model he’s got implanted now. Our informant, and you should be grateful I wasted so much time tryna’ get somebody in there to help you out, says he keeps all his old suit crap in his personal work shop there. I know Stark has a ridiculous amount of security and whatever (apparently Stark’s work shop’s got biometric security so that should be a real doozy for yah) so I’m givin’ you plenty enough time to do this: 2 months. That’s all yah get an-” he said, but you didn’t let him finish. 

“My dad has done so many jobs for you, you know what his terms and conditions were so you know DAMN well 2 months is no where NEAR enough time to plan a heist this big and this full of next level security measures! How am I-” you said, but he interrupted you back. “T W O! M O N T H S!” he screamed into the receiver, and with that hung up. You felt your heart drop down to your stomach, there was no way you were going to be able to do this, there was no way you could steal something from Tony fucking Stark. But then it hit you and you felt absolutely slimy for it. _Peter’s Stark Internship._ The “very important to me” internship that Peter often had to duck out of rides home with you for, the one he insisted was just him interning as the little shadow for biochemical scientists a million times more knowledgeable than him, he was “so so grateful”. 

  


You felt like garbage walking in to robotics the next day, the idea of using Peter, who you now called _best friend_ and _meant it,_ to steal from someone he so clearly admired beyond belief made you feel like the worst person in the world. But if your dad’s life depended on you, if you had to charm the shit out of one of the first friends you ever had who so clearly enjoyed and cared about being your friend to get your father back, then so be it. It still hurt though, ever so badly, when you sat your things down at your station only to have Peter turn to look at you with his bright caring brown eyes and a purely kind smile. You felt immediately guilty, but you swallowed the feeling down as fast as you could so it would never make it to your face. 

“Woah y/n, what is that!?” asked Ned as he pointed to the work in progress device you pulled out from you backpack. It was the thing you had been building that you KNEW Peter couldn’t resist in telling Stark about because, according to Ned, he told Tony or Tony’s assistant Happy about _EVERYTHING_. “Oh this? I was inspired by the invasion a couple of years back and that whole Spider-Man job with the Vulture stealing alien tech. It’s a detector! It basically detects like alien junk. If it detects unearthly materials it’ll glow red and then proceed to record any and all coordinates taken to find it and then ultimately its location. I was hoping to have it done soon and maybe submitting it to Stark Industries or Oscorp and seeing if I could get myself a job there. My aunt just got fired from one of her jobs so I wanna pitch in and do my part. Wouldn’t hurt if I was doing what I love to help either!” you explained. 

You made yourself feel sick with how enthusiastic and genuine you made yourself seem, your Aunt hadn’t lost a job at all but everyone’s a sucker for a sob story and knowing how kind Peter was he was bound to fall for it. “I-I could tell Mr. Stark about it! He’s been setting up a foundation for this kind of thing after I told him about all the talented science geeks at this school. He hasn’t made it public y-yet so don’t tell anyone, NED!” he emphasized, turning and sticking his tongue out at Ned. Ned let out a scoff and a laugh. “But anyway, I think he’d be interested in this especially. I’ve actually b-b-been telling him about you.” he stuttered out clearly nervous. You noticed a blush started growing redder and redder on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Ned spoke before you could, “Oh really now Pete!!! What have you been telling Tony Stark about our favorite tech genius, and by that I mean me of course?” The three of you let out a ruckus of laughter only to be hushed by your usually sleeping teacher. 

  


After school on the train ride home Peter brought up the Stark job again. “I was completely serious by the way. I-I think it would be really cool if you could get a job at Stark Industries we could even see each other more often after school. Just two science geeks helping out the world” he said. A daydream seemed to over take the far away look in his eyes as they watched the world whip by in the train window. You held on to the pole between you, your hands sweating with over consuming inner guilt, “I’d love that Peter. I really _really_ would.” You meant it, if your life wasn’t the mess it was now if it had all just been over and done with, you would have loved to have the next big tech genius. One who would put the needs of others over a love of money, one who would help make people’s lives easier to navigate especially the lives of the most disenfranchised in the world. “Well good, because right after lunch I actually sent Happy, he’s like the link to Mr. Stark when things are really important, a text about maybe Tony meeting you and Ned too and you being the perfect candidate for his new internship program and w-well we’re meeting him this weekend. That’s the fastest response I’ve ever gotten from him too. I’m a little jealous.” You felt your heart migrate up into your throat lightning fast, so fast you let out a choked cough. Peter had done that all for you, for his friends because he cared about his friends so much. God you were the were the worst friend in the entire world. 

“P-peter I don’t…I don’t know what to say?!” you finally let out. “A simple _Oh Peter you’re the best friends anyone could ever have, me and Ned are so lucky to have you_ will do” he replied cheekily. You punched him in the arm and he let out a small “heey”. “You really are Peter. You’re my best friend in the entire world,” you said, taking Peter into a tight hug, “ _And I’m so lucky to have you…..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making a nice little playlist for this fic to add later if any of you would like that including any songs mentioned! As for updates, I will probably update on weekends, preferably Sundays so y'all have something nice to look forward to! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like my first full fledged multi-chapter fic ever and I’ve been a huge fan of the Spider-Man comics since I was a kid. I absolute loved the vibe of Homecoming so I was completely inspired and decided to try and combine the two using one of my fave characters in the comics but make her less of the “neurotic jealous ex” (yuck) and instead put the reader quite literally in her shoes. I also wrote this for young bi girls to feel included in these fan spaces and I hope to do you all justice as a bi woman who longed to see content for me as a teen. I'm here to write a teen appropriate story so expect absolutely NO smut because that would be inappropriate and gross coming from ME, an adult. Its little bit of a slow burn but I promise the rest will only go up from there. Its not completely canonical but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!


End file.
